Every Time We Touch
by chiming.softly
Summary: [Songfic] ZOMG! Submitted from school! w00tx17! Netto and Meiru decide to take a walk in the park. I suxx0r at writing teh summary. NettoMeiru.


Disclaimer: Trust me, hon, you'd know if I owned Megaman, right? (cough i'd make Enzan my love slave cough)

A/N: ZOMG! I know I should be busy updating Only Tears Will Tell, but I just had to make this songfic! I adore the song...it's 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada. I'm pretty sure it's a dance remix that I like, though...it just sounds...dance...remix-y...o-o;

ANYwho...yeah. I have this song on my MP3 player and I just adore it. To death. I will hug it and wuv it and hold it and feed it and wuv it and WUV it all day:3

There will most likely be more songfics coming today...I'm just in a songfic-ish mood. Live with it.

Oh, and PS: Yes, this song pretty much repeats the same verses over and over. Live with that too.

Oh, and PPS: This is actually..what's the word these days...straight! No shounen-ai-ness or yaoi-ness at all! It's completely and totally NettoMeiru! Damn, those two are hard to write for...(pokes NettoEnzan fics) ARGH!

EDIT: ZOMG I'm submitting this from school! w00t! That's so sweet...I didn't even know I could get here from teh school computers...! w00t(x17)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I still hear your voice _

_when you sleep next to me I _

_still feel your touch in my dream _

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to survive _

(---Meiru's POV---)

How many times has he saved me and Roll?

Dang...I can't count them on my hands and feet.

I know I'm nowhere near as strong...

But...can't I do something?

Can't I stand up for myself in some way?

Why should he have to run around saving me?

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling, _

_And every time we kiss, _

_I swear I could fly, _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side. _

(---Netto's POV---)

Jeez...she can have some kind of temper.

What is up with her?

One minute she'll be fine...

The next, she's biting my head off for no reason!

Is she...jealous, possibly?

No...what is there for her to be jealous about?

My netbattling skills? Nah...

My good looks? Hardly.

...Rockman?...

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I feel this static, _

_And every time we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky, _

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow, _

_I can't let you go, _

_Want you in my life. _

(---Meiru's POV---)

Why did he have to be the one?

Why did I have to be **his** best friend for more than 10 years?

What does it mean...it has to mean something...

Not many people meet eachother that soon and stay friends that long...

Not without something else simmering back there...

_Your arms are my castle _

_Your heart is my sky _

_They wipe away tears that I cry _

_The good and the bad times _

_We've been through them all _

_You make me rise when I fall_

(---Netto's POV---)

In all these years I've known her...

I've only seen her cry twice.

I've definately cried more than that.

And more in front of her than anything.

Why do I have to be so sappy?

I should be in better control of my emotions...

She's seen every side of me.

Happy...she's seen plenty of that. Everyone has.

Sad...a few people have seen me cry. Her most of all.

Anger...I know that emotion all too well.

But there's one thing...I just can't pinpoint it...

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, _

_I swear I could fly, _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side. _

(---Meiru's POV---)

Why do I always lose my temper in front of him?

And then why do I always feel like taking back every mean thing I've ever said?

I know what it is!

Those eyes! Those puppy dog eyes of his!

So big and shiny...when he looks at me with a look of total innocence on his face...

It makes my soul melt into a tiny little pool of liquid soul.

Confusing dolt. (A/N: YES I stole this line. Megabyte me.)

...He's always the first one to try and comfort me when I'm upset.

He always comes round to support me.

...Sure wish I knew how to do that for him...

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I feel this static, _

_And every time we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky, _

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow, _

_I can't let you go, _

_Want you in my life._

(---Netto's POV---)

Christmas Eve...I remember it so clearly.

Our houses are right next door to eachother...

Our rooms face eachother, with windows on either side.

On Christmas Eve...it snowed.

Both me and Meiru went to bed early...

And when I looked out my window at her and smiled...

She smiled back at me.

It made my whole night worth falling asleep for.

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling, _

_And every time we kiss, _

_I swear I could fly, _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side._

(---ZOMG Bonus Action Like Thing!---)

(---Netto's POV---)

Meiru seemed to have alot on her mind lately. _I wonder what's up? She's usually not so quiet..._

Leaving my PET on my desk, I left the house after telling Mama I was going for a walk.

I walked up to her door and knocked lightly. I noticed for the first time, how much my hand trembled.

"Netto-kun?.." Meiru had answered the door quickly. _Too quickly..._

I searched for the right words to say. They seemed to come...almost naturally.

"I noticed...you've been looking kinda down lately...mind talking with me about it?"

Meiru seemed to blush a little at the thought, then said, "Sure, want to go to the park? It's...a little more...peaceful there."

And we began our walk. (A/N: Yes that sucked. Again, megabyte me.)

Along the way, her hand somehow drifted toward mine and had gotten ahold of it. She didn't seem to notice, and I didn't want to bring it to her attention.

When we got to the park, we sat down on a rather large rock. The sun was shining through the leaves in the trees above us. We sat there in silence for a while, niether of us looking at each other, until I heard...absolutely nothing. _After this long of a pause, I thought Meiru would say something..._

I looked over at her and was surprised to see tears streaming lightly down her cheeks. _She's beautiful when she cries...Although it hurts so much to see her sad..._

"Meiru-chan..." She looked over at me, and my heart broke. Her eyes...they just showed absolute sadness. Nothing but. It hurt so bad..."Meiru-chan...please, don't cry..." I pulled her close to me, held her hands in mine, and ran my thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears. I looked into her eyes with a new found fire in mine.

"Netto-kun..."

"Aishiteru, Meiru-chan."

My body seemed to have a will of its own at this point. I had no real control of what was happening. It felt like I was seperated from my body and watching the events below me with no real influence on which way anything went. All I knew is one minute she was crying, and the next, I had pressed my lips against hers.

Her eyes were wide for a half-moment, then they slowly closed as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. After a few seconds like that, we broke apart and just looked at each other for a while, the wind blowing our hair.

It began to grow dark outside. I mentioned to Meiru, "I better get you home. It'll start to get cold soon." Meiru seemed content with that, and we headed back to her house. We stood there on her porch for a moment, holding hands, then Meiru said, "Thank you, Netto-kun...that was..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Her eyes said it loud and clear. _Just what she needed..._She gave me a small peck on the cheek and whispered near my ear, "Aishiteru, Netto-kun." Then she winked and went inside. I blinked and stood there like an idiot for roughly 3 seconds before placing my hand to my cheek and walking happily home. I had enough self control to stop myself from skipping. I hoped...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember what I said earlier about how hard it was to write for NettoMeiru? Well, that whole last part (the action-ish thingy) came out as smoothly as...whipped cream. Yeah...

It's always so easy for me to write about people crying, since I cry so easily myself. T-T I nearly made myself cry while writing this...

It also surprised me how many times I almost used the dub names. I would sometimes just type without thinking, look at what I typed, and see that I wrote Lan and Maylu about 4 times each. Then I changed them to Netto and Meiru. Cuz I feel like it.

R&R, people! I think this turned out to be a pretty good fic, how bout you? No? Fine.

Confusing dolt.

PS: Sorry if Netto seemed a bit...OOC...I just noticed that. Especially at the beginning, during the actual song...I really twisted him up.


End file.
